Scars
by Alizia
Summary: James Potter was never going to be the same again. RLSB, Slash.


_**Scars**_

* * *

**Author**'s Note - Please remember that this is my first story ever, and it's unbeta-ed. If you know anyone who's interested in helping me out, please let me know.

**Warnings** – Slash, as in two boys kissing.

**Disclaimer** – I wish…

**Pairings** – Remus x Sirius, minor Lily x James

**Rating** – I rate everything as a T, just precautionary for the most part though.

**Summary** – James Richard Potter was never going to be the same again. RLSB

* * *

He was never going to be the same again. Ever. He was going to carry irreversible damage for the rest of his life, after he died…for Merlin's sake, his great-great-great-great (many more greats) grandchildren were going to carry scars from that he'd just seen. 

James Richard Potter had just seen his two best friends snogging, rather passionately too. And of course, as soon as they, well Sirius, had seen him, he had (of course) promptly called James a voyeuristic bastard, who was going to dream about seeing them snog for the rest of his life. That of course, was partly true, though those dreams were definitely going to be nightmares. Remus, being the considerate werewolf that he was, just shut the closet door. James was confidant that he would apologize later that evening (or the next day, depending on when he and Sirius emerged from the closet) and all would be well.

As long as James never had to see the two of them snogging again. It just wasn't right, not right at all, seeing you're two best friends snogging…

Seeing as James was so deep in though, he didn't notice that he was about to walk right into someone. And said person was looking through their bag, not having a clue that…

BANG

…they were about to collide with James Potter. Lily Evans was now officially pissed. She was having a great day, and then James bloody Potter had to ruin it. He was cute though…Bad thoughts Lily!!!!!!

"POTTER"

"Wha…"

"You're even less intelligent then usual, did you're brain finally break?

"Friends…Closet…BAD!!!!!!!!"

"Err, Potter? You alright, you're looking extremely pale, or are you green?"

"Green, definitely green. I have just seen horrors that no man should EVER have to see. I'm going to carry these scars forever, in face, my great-great-great-great…"

"Spare me Potter."

"You need to understand though Evans, I am never going to be the same again."

"That good, maybe you'll stop being an obnoxious prat all the time, and actually do you homework, not prank everyone, be kind to the younger classmen…"

"Evans, I mean this kindly, I really do, but I memorized that lecture in second year. And Moony's been giving it to me for the same amount of time so…" He trailed off. Moony. He had said Moony. Moony and Padfoot. Closet. Together. Snogging.

Cue James breaking.

Lily watched unconcernedly, until he went from pale green, to not so pale green. Merlin wouldn't be able to save him if he puked on her. She was about to say something (or hex him, that one would probably win though) when two people came around the corner. Remus (she had always liked him, he was so sweet) and Sirius (she would gladly feed him to the giant squid). As they got closer, she noticed something about them. Actually, several things.

Their clothes looked as though they had been haphazardly pulled on.

Remus was blushing.

Black looked extremely happy. Never a good thing.

Both of them had swollen lips.

They were holding hands.

It all clicked into place for Lily Maria Evans. Remus and the Ass were together, and most likely had been for some time. Remus wasn't one to start snogging in closets right away, at least she hoped not, and Sirius hadn't been floating around with various people for what seemed like forever. Lily grinned, wide toothy. It was about time Remus found someone to make him happy, but if he hurt Remi…

Lily jumped to her feet, grabbed her book bag, and ran off. She couldn't wait to tell Alice.

* * *

Remus looked in the direction Lily had run off in, a bemused smile on his face. That girl was one in a million. Of course, if you say that someone is one in a million, you're saying that there are quite a lot of them in China, but that's beside the point. 

"You think she figured it out?" Sirius asked, moving closer to Remus, his arm snaking around his waist.

Remus smiled his trademarked half smile, leaning on his taller boyfriend. "No doubt all of Hogwarts will know this time tomorrow, Lily loves gossip."

Sirius snorted. "That's an understatement." He looked down at his best friend, who was still sitting on the floor, doing a good imitation of a fish. "You okay there mate?"

James jumped, looking at them. He looked a bit green, Remus noted unconcernedly.

"Fine," James said his voice unusually high. He cleared his throat. "Just please," he begged, jumping up off of the floor. "Next time you're going to have a snog fest, do it somewhere where I WON'T accidentally" here he glared at Sirius, who had opened his mouth to make a doubtlessly rude comment. "Walk in on you. Capiche? Use silencing charms or something!"

Remus and Sirius exchanged amused looks, before Sirius grinned wickedly at James.

"You haven't noticed us during the night though, so our silencing charms must pretty darn good." Sirius grinned one last time, before leading Remus (who was scolding him gently) away.

James wrinkled his nose.

He had definitely found more out about his two friends then he EVER wanted to know.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
